Nobody's Listining
by Shadow-Black-Panther
Summary: Complete! Song fic. Chris trys to warn the sisters of an upcoming attack.
1. Nobody's Listining Chris' warning

Title: Nobody's Listening  
  
Summery: This is my first song fic. Chris trys to warn the sisters of an upcoming attack.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, or Linkin Park, or their song nobody's listening, or any of the characters, or....Ok I think you get the point of I don't own anything.

* * *

_come, come, come, come, coming at you. Come, coming at you. Come coming at you.  
_

"I can't say how I know but I do. about ten demons are gonna attack." Chris warned the charmed ones. They just looked at him skeptically.

"Until a bit of proof I think I'll go on with my normal night schedule for tonight" Paige said carelessly.

"Aunt Paige!" Chris called after her.  
  
__

_Peep the style and the kids checking for it. _

_The number one question is, _

_How could you ignore it?_

"I can't believe your ignoring this! I mean this is serious!" Chris tried warning again.

"Well Chris demons always attack" Phoebe sated mater of factually.

"I can't believe this." Chris simply stated.  
  
__

_We drop right back in the cut,_

_Over basement tracks _

_With raps that got you backin this up like _

_Rewind that  
_

"Ok ok let's back it up for a second. Your saying ten upper level demons are going to attack." Piper helped her son out.

"Yes," Chris confirmed, "tonight."  
  
__

_we're just rolling with the rhythm_

_ rise from the ashes of stylistic division _

_with these non-stop lyrics of life living _

_not to be forgot _

_but still unforgiving  
_

"Chris if this turns out to be a false alarm you will be in so much trouble!" Paige mock threatened.

"Don't worry. Its not." Chris added.

"Please Chris! I have a date to go to and right now that's more important to me!" Phoebe tried to get herself out of the situation  
  
__

_But in the mean time there are those _

_who wanna Talk this and that/so I suppose _

_It gets to a point feelings gotta gat hurt _

_And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt _

_It goes  
_

"I think your just jealous that we have plans unlike you" Paige sided with Phoebe.

"I am NOT like that! How could you even think that?" Chris defended.

"Ok break it up you three. Lets just stay here ok?" Piper tried to play peacemaker.

"No. I have plans and I'm leaving." Phoebe said walking out.

"Wait!" Chris called back but was too late. "I'm going in the attic" he added as he orbed out.  
  
__

_Try to give you warning _

_But everyone ignores me _

_Told you everything loud and clear _

_But nobody's listening  
_

"I think he's just paranoid. He'll get over it" Paige said.

"I hope so" Piper added in.  
  
__

_Call to you so clearly _

_But you don't wanna hear me _

_Told you everything loud and clear _

_But nobody's listening_

as soon as Chris got to the attic five demons shimmered in. another five went down to where Piper and Paige were.

"Mom! Aunt Paige! Up here quick!" Chris yelled in fear but only to have no reply.  
  
__

_I got a Heart full of pain/head full of stress _

_Handful of anger/held in my chest _

_And everything left is a waste of time _

_I hate my rhymes _

_but I hate everyone else's more_

"ok i guess its up to me" Chris nervously stated as all five demons made energy balls. "ok here goes nothing.

Send these demons back to where they came,

And let them not remember who to blame?" Chris said with no confidence. Not to his surprise it didn't work and they just laughed at his miserable attempt of a getaway.  
  
__

_I'm riding on the back of this pressure _

_guessing that its better I can't keep myself together _

_because all this stress gave me something to ride on _

_the pain gave me something I could set my sights on  
_

"ok no pressure right? I'm just gonna be killed." He said as he tossed a potion from in his pocket vanquishing one demon. He tossed four more and all but one demon was vanquished.

"oh that hurt soooooo bad" The demon mocked.

"oh crap" Chris replied.  
  
__

_you never forget the blood sweat and tears _

_the uphill struggle over years the fear and _

_trash talkin and the people it was to _

_and the people that started it _

_just like you_

"well I wouldn't get so confident yet" Chris said with a smirk.

"Oh and why not" he demon said making an energy ball.

"Oh the little demon scared to through his energy ball." Chris said in his usual cokey way.

"Not at all" the demon said throwing it. Chris easily TKed it back but to his suprise when it hit the demon it wasn't vanquished.

"Oh no!" Chris said panicking.  
  
__

_Tried to give you warning _

_but everyone ignores me _

_told you everything loud and clear _

_but nobody's listening_  
  
meanwhile downstairs:

"We NEED the power of THREE!" Piper shrieked.

"I know. Why didn't we listen to Chris?" Paige asked with guilt

"Oh my gosh! Chris! He's alone in the attic!" Piper realized out loud.

"Potion! Potion! Potion!..." Paige called bottle after bottle until only two demons were left. They shimmered out. Paige took the opportunity to go get Phoebe. Piper heard a noise from upstairs and ran up there.  
  
__

_call to you so clearly _

_but you don't want to hear me _

_told you everything loud and clear _

_but nobody's listening_

the demon threw a fireball at Chris and it made full impact with his side, sending him flying onto a potion table. The table broke and so did most of the potion bottles. Chris felt the pieces of glass dig into his back giving him a hard time with his struggle to get back up. The demon then TKed Chris into a wall. Any pieces of glass that were still in his back were forced in deeper.

"Dad! Anyone please! Help me!" He cried out in pain as he fell to the floor.  
  
__

_I got a heart full of pain/head full of stress _

_handful of anger/held in my chest _

_uphill struggle/ Blood sweat and tears _

_nothing to gain/everything to fear  
_

Chris was scared for his life. Just as he had lost all hope Piper barged in the door at the same time Paige orbed in with Phoebe. They both froze seeing the table, the glass, then finally Chris. the two demons that weren't vanquished before shimmered in.

"Three against three." one of the demons said.

"What about him?" Paige asked about Chris

"That pathetic excuse of a witch can't do a thing." a demon answered smirking. Chris managed to sit up but still looked dazed, unsure what to do. But unlike him the Charmed ones sprung into action.  
  
__

_heart full of pain/head full of stress _

_handful of anger/held in my chest _

_uphill struggle/Blood sweat and tears _

_nothing to gain/everything to fear _

_heart full of pain heart full of pain  
_

the demons tossed fireball after fire ball. Energy ball after energy ball. Chris TKed anything that came close to him until he was too weak to do so any more. An energy ball was sent towards him and it hit him in the shoulder. He fell on his back again and yelped.

"Your getting annoying. So I'm just gonna have you killed in a suffering way. Ixo Mende Layto Sempar!" the demon shouted. As he did a darklighter appeared.

"Do us all a favor and shoot him." the demon wined.

"What do I get from it?" the darklighter asked.

"You don't get killed." the demon simply stated.

"Fine" he said as he aimed his crossbow.  
  
__

_Tried to give you warning _

_but everyone ignores me _

_told you everything loud and clear _

_but nobody's listening  
_

The arrow hit Chris in his stomach. Chris cried out as it made contact with him. It upset him that no one seemed to care.

"Dad......dad..." He continues called hoping he would come save him but he never did. He felt so cold and tired. he just needed to close his eyes. Just for a second.  
  
__

_call to you so clearly _

_but you don't want to hear me _

_told you everything loud and clear _

_but nobody's listening  
_

the Charmed ones were finally get the upper hand. They vanquished two demons and only had one left. all was going good to them. But they didn't know they were close to loosing one of their own. Chris didn't know how much longer he could fight the feeling of being tired off.

"Mom....Dad.....please some one....help me." he spoke just above a whisper.  
  
__

_I got a heart full of pain/head full of stress _

_nobody's listening _

_handful of anger/held in my chest _

_nobody's listening  
_

"They hate me. No stop thinking that. They're just to busy for you" Chris thought,"just stay awake. stay...." Chris' thoughts wondered as he closed his eyes. The Charmed ones finally vanquished the demons.

"See now that wasn't so bad." Phoebe said. But Piper's comment was different when she seen Chris.

"Speak for yourself!" she screeched running to Chris followed by the sisters.  
  
__

_uphill struggle/ Blood sweat and tears _

_nobody's listening _

_nothing to gain/everything to fear _

_nobody's listening_

"Chris. wake up. please. I'm such a horrible mother. I should have listened to you." Piper sobbed.

"How many times do I have to tell you your a great mother?" Chris Quietly asked.

"Chris stay with us." Paige pleaded. Chris shivered. But when Piper felt his head he was burning up.

"LEO! LEO CHRIS NEEDS YOU!" Piper screamed.

"He's not gonna come. Please, help me. I'm scared." Chris pleaded.

"It's gonna be ok. You'll be ok. LEO!" Piper called. Leo finally did come. But by the time he got there, Chris had closed his eyes. Phoebe pulled the arrow out and Leo tryed to heal. But nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Piper already knew the answer though.

"Piper....I lost him." Leo sobbed, "He called me. Why didn't I listen?"

"And he warned us. But we just ignored him like usual." Paige cryed.

"But our mistake cost him his life! Its not fare!" Piper screamed.  
  
__

_come come come come coming at you. come come come come coming at you. come come come come coming at you. come come come come coming at you from every side  
_

The Charmed ones realized now that Chris was right all along and they had to change there ways. But for Chris, it was a lesson learned too late.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. I can write another chapter without the song if you want. Or I can leave it like that. let me know what you want. 


	2. In the End The Flower of Life

Thank you SOOOO much for the reviews! I love them! Since most of you said you wanted me to go on, here's more. Oh and thank you Buffy Summmers for helping me with picking the song.  
  
Title: Nobody's Listening  
  
Summery: This is my first song fic. Chris tries to warn the sisters of an upcoming attack.  
  
Disclaimer don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter two: In the End/The Flower of Life

__

_It starts with  
  
one thing/I don't know why  
  
it doesn't even matter how hard you try  
_

Leo tried to heal Chris again with no success. As he quit trying Chris' body faded away into nothingness.  
  
"What the heck just happened?!" Piper shouted  
  
"I don't know" Leo said between sobs

_keep that in mind/I designed this rhyme  
  
to explain in due time  
  
all I know  
  
time is a valuable thing_

Phoebe stood back as she had been doing most of the time. She couldn't handle feeling Chris' pain. And now she not only felt her pain but Leo's as well.  
  
"We'll find a way to bring him back." Paige said trying to sound calm.

_watch it fly be as the pendulum swings  
  
watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
the clock ticks life away  
  
its so unreal  
_

"I don't think we can." Piper stated, "He's gone. We can't bring him back. We tried that with Prue"  
  
"But we didn't know as much as we do now." Phoebe tried convincing.  
  
"Ya we just need to have hope." Paige agreed with Phoebe.  
  
"Is it possible?" Piper asked Leo.  
  
"I don't know but I'm gonna find out." Leo answered as he orbed out.

_didn't look out below  
  
watch the time go right out the window  
  
trying to hold on/but didn't even know  
  
wasted it all just to  
  
watch you go  
_

"How couldn't I feel it? I mean my son was dieing while we were fighting those demons. And we didn't even know!" Piper said as she started crying harder.  
  
"Piper it's not your fault." Phoebe said, "It's mine. If I would've listened to Chris instead of going to my date none of this would have happened."  
  
"No I encouraged you to go. And I didn't get you here fast enough." Paige blamed herself.  
  
"Ya but I didn't get up here fast enough." Piper replied.  
  
"Look we could blame ourselves forever but that's not helping Chris" Paige stated.  
  
"Your right." Piper commented

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried/it all fell apart  
  
what it meant to me/will eventually/be a memory/of a time when  
  
I tried so hard  
  
and got so far  
  
but in the end  
  
it doesn't even matter_

At that time Leo orbed back in.  
  
"There's still hope" he said simply.  
  
"What? What? We'll do anything!" Paige excitedly replied.  
  
"There's this potion that could bring him back. That's the good news." Leo stated.  
  
"And the bad..." Paige encouraged him to go on.  
  
"The bad news is there's only one ingredient. That is to boil a flower of life. There's only one of them left and its in the underworld." Leo finished sounding upset.  
  
"Well who's up for a field trip to the underworld?" Piper asked

_I had to fall  
  
to lose it all  
  
but in end  
  
it doesn't even matter  
  
one thing/I don't know why  
  
doesn't even matter how hard you try  
_

Leo orbed in with Piper and Paige orbed in with Phoebe in a part of the underworld.  
  
"There it is." Leo said pointing to a beautiful white flower that seemed to sparkle in even the smallest amount of light. It was in a glass jar sitting on a stone.  
  
"Flower of life." Paige called. As she did it orbed to her.  
  
"Lets go before someone comes." Leo said and everyone agreed.

_keep that in mind/I designed this rhyme  
  
to remind myself how  
  
I tried so hard  
  
in spite of the way you were mocking me  
  
acting like I was part of your property  
_

Everyone orbed into the kitchen.  
  
"Ok I'll start boiling the water." Piper said taking charge as usual.  
  
"You need to let the water boil for fifteen minutes before adding the flower." Leo instructed.  
  
"Ok. Now everyone be ready for an attack." Piper commanded. Everyone nodded in agreement and got in a position to defend Piper and the potion to be.

_remembering all the times you fought with me/I'm surprised  
  
it got so far  
  
things aren't the way they were before  
  
you wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
  
not that you knew me back then  
  
but it all comes back to me  
  
in the end_

About five minutes later a group of demons came in.  
  
"We want OUR flower back!" one of them shouted.  
  
"Well we need it more than you" Phoebe shot back.  
  
"We WILL get it back!" another demon commented.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Paige challenged.  
  
"Attack!" The lead demon shouted.  
  
"Nice job Paige." Leo blamed before getting into the fight.

_you kept everything inside and even though I tried/it all fell apart  
  
what it meant to me/will eventually/be a memory/of a time when I  
  
I tried so hard  
  
and got so far  
  
but in the end  
  
it doesn't even matter  
_

One of the demons used electricity and created a power outage. Sparks were flying everywhere from it. Another was able to through flames. Knifes, energy balls, and fire balls were flying everywhere on the part of the demons. Phoebe and Paige were saying spells while, along with Leo, throwing potions. But it seemed like the more they vanquished the more came back.  
  
"We're not gonna win!" Paige complained.  
  
"Yes we will!" Leo said in confidence.

_I had to fall  
  
to lose it all  
  
but in end  
  
it doesn't even matter  
_

Suddenly the situation got even worse. Leo and Phoebe were knocked out leaving only Paige and the flower. She sent back anything that came at her. But when one of the demons kicked her in the leg she finally fell. She still kept a good grip of the jar. Until a energy ball came at her. As a instinct she dropped the jar to call the energy ball. As soon as she dropped it a demon went to grab it. Paige sent the energy ball at him but missed as he shimmered and hit the jar with the flower in it. All that was left were ashes. All the demons left, seeing the flower gone.  
  
"What have I done?" Paige asked.  
  
__

_I put my trust in you  
  
pushed as far as I can go  
  
and for all this  
  
there's only one thing you should know  
  
I put my trust in you  
  
pushed as far as I can go  
  
and for all this  
  
there's only one thing you should know_

Piper walked in.  
  
"I'm ready for the flower." she said.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I let you all down. I let Chris down." Paige said starting to cry.  
  
"What do you mean?" Piper asked not wanting to know the answer.  
  
"I tried to hit the demon with the energy ball b-but he shimmered a-and I-I-I hit t-the flower." Paige stuttered as she cried harder.  
  
"YOU WHAT!!!!" Piper screamed.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Paige apologized.  
  
__

_I tried so hard  
  
and got so far  
  
but in the end  
  
it doesn't even matter  
_

Leo and Phoebe woke up hearing everything from Paige saying what she did.  
  
"I CAN"T BELEIVE YOU PAIGE!" Piper continued yelling, "YOU DISTROIED OUR ONLY CHANCE OF GETTING CHRIS BACK!"  
  
"Please. I didn't mean to" Paige cried.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Piper yelled

_I had to fall  
  
to lose it all  
  
but in end  
  
it doesn't even matter_

"Piper we'll find another way." Leo said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"It's like we lost him again. I-I..." Piper couldn't finish because her crying took over.  
  
"It'll be ok. We'll get him back." Leo comforted going over and hugging her.  
  
"I'm sorry Paige." Piper apologized.  
  
"It's ok." Paige said joining in the hug.  
  
Phoebe could have sworn she felt someone upset that was sitting next to her but no one was there. She shrugged it off as nothing and joined in the hug.

* * *

TBC  
  
What did Phoebe feel? Was it really nothing? I'm gonna write more but it may take like two days or so. But there will be more. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Easier to Run Feeling his Presence

Thanks for the reviews! they keep me going. And again thank you Buffy Summmers for again helping me wit the song

Title: Nobody's Listening

Summery: This is my first song fic. Chris tries to warn the sisters of an upcoming attack.

Disclaimer: (sighs) I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter three: Easier to Run/Feeling his Presence

_it's easier to run_

_replacing this pain with something numb_

_its so much easier to go_

_than face all this pain here all alone_

"I don't know why I thought Aunt Phoebe would feel me here like she did Mom." Chris said to no one, "I mean, I'm stuck here in limbo just like her but it's probly easier to sense a sister than a nephew." He sighed and headed towards the attic. "Well eventually a demon will attack and they'll come up here for the book." he reasoned to himself as he walked up the stairs.

_something has been taken_

_from deep inside of me_

_a secret I've kept locked away_

_no one can ever see_

everyone pulled out of the group hug crying.

"Lets go look in the Book of Shadows to see what we can find." Paige suggested.

"Nothing will work." Piper said defeated.

"Well I'm responsible for screwing up our best chance so I GOTTA find another way." Paige said going up to the attic.

"Ok. Ok. We're following." Phoebe answered for everyone as they got up and headed to the attic.

_wounds so deep they never show_

_they never go away_

_like moving pictures in my head_

_for years and years they've played_

"This is just like before Paige." Piper said finally getting to the attic.

"It'll be different this time! It has to be!" Paige exclaimed.

"Phoebe? What are you staring at?" Leo asked and looked in the same corner she was looking at.

"Chris?" She whispered.

_if I could change I would_

_take back the pain I would_

_retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_if I could_

_stand up and take the blame I would_

_if I could take all the shame to the grave I would_

Chris was sitting in a corner, legs against his chest and arms across his knees, with his head laying in his arms. "I wish I didn't just give up like that." he criticized himself, "I know everyone's probly blaming themselves. I hope they know it's not their fault." Chris felt a tear run down his cheek. "It's not fare" He whispered.

_if I could change I would_

_take back the pain I would_

_retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_if I could_

_stand up and take the blame I would_

_I would take all the shame to the grave_

"What did you say?" Paige asked her, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Oh my gosh. It's gotta be." Phoebe answered still staring at the corner.

"What?" Piper said getting impatient with her younger sister.

"I feel guilt and sadness from that corner. I think Chris is stuck in limbo." she answered for herself.

"Oh no! And he's completely alone! At least I had Leo with me!" Piper realized.

"We gotta get him out of there." Leo stated the obvious.

_it's easier to run_

_replacing this pain with something numb_

_its so much easier to go_

_than face all this pain here all alone_

"Why can't I move on?! I'm probly gonna be stuck here forever!" Chris shouted losing hope." Well at least I'll have time to figure out who turns Wyatt. And maybe by the time I figure out I'll be able to warn them. Maybe this time they'll listen." He said trying to gain some hope.

_sometimes I remember_

_the darkness of my past_

_bringing back these memories_

_I wish I didn't have_

"Oh great. No no no. I don't wanna think about that!" Chris tried pushing the memory aside. But it didn't work. He closed his eyes knowing he was gonna have to relive it.

Memory:

"Mom I'm home!" shouted a fourteen-year-old Chris. He was in a good mood. He had got an A or A on all of his tests. he walked around not finding anyone there. "Mom? Aunt Phoebe? Aunt Paige?" he called out. No one answered. He walked up to the attic to find Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Wyatt there. "Wyatt I thought you were sick today." Chris cautiously questioned.

"Join me Chris. Join me in my quest for power." Wyatt simply stated.

"No way! What's gotten into you?" Chris angrily answered.

"Then you, just like the rest of your family, are only in my way. But I think that eventually you will come to your senses." Wyatt said in a evil way. Chris just watched in horror. He heard their screams, seen them fight against Wyatt the best they could, and seen them, one by one, first Phoebe, then Paige, and lastly Piper, get killed by Wyatt. He tried to defend them but couldn't help much. When Piper finally fell Wyatt turned to face Chris. Chris shivered when he looked at his once loving, caring blue eyes and seen now heartless cold eyes.

"Call for Daddy." Wyatt taunted. He flamed out afterwards. Chris ran over and held his mother. "I love you sweetie." Piper said. And those would be her last words. Chris called for Leo and when he finally came he blamed Chris for her death saying it was his fault for not being able to heal.

_sometimes I think of letting go_

_and never looking back_

_and never moving forward so_

_there would never be a past_

"Guys he's loosing all hope. And he's becoming more and more upset." Phoebe sadly stated.

"We're looking! We're looking!" Paige snapped back flipping through the pages.

"Can I help?" Leo asked feeling helpless.

"I don't think so." Phoebe said in a really upset way.

"Pheebs, are you ok?" Piper questioned.

"Ya it's just I can't block out Chris' Pain. And it's getting worse by the minuet." Phoebe commented.

"I wish I could see him." Piper started to cry again.

_if I could change I would_

_take back the pain I would_

_retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_if I could_

_stand up and take the blame I would_

_if I could take all the shame to the grave I would_

Chris woke up. "Woe. I'd rather not do that again." He looked around. "Still stuck here. Maybe I should go." Chris thought out loud. He started to leave but some instinct of his told him to stay where he was. "Fine. I'll stay." He said to his instinct.

_if I could change I would_

_take back the pain I would_

_retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_if I could_

_stand up and take the blame I would_

_I would take all the shame to the grave_

"Ok. Let me try this." Page recited a spell. It didn't work. "Well I tried." Paige covered her mistake.

Piper replied, "Ok. Let me pick the spells from now on."

Paige just rolled her eyes and they kept looking.

_just washing it aside_

_all of the helplessness inside_

_pretending I don't feel misplaced_

_its so much simpler than change_

"Ok you know what? I'm gonna pretend I'm not here. I'm gonna just imagine that I'm here at the manor alone. I'm gonna imagine I don't feel misplaced." Chris said still trying to find hope and confidence. "Well that helped for what? Five seconds?" Chris said with a sigh.

_it's easier to run_

_replacing this pain with something numb_

_its so much easier to go_

_than face all this pain here all alone_

"This hurts soo much!" Paige wined.

"Ow. Ow. Well lucky you. You don't feel Chris. He feels abandoned. He must think we're not trying to find or help him." Phoebe complained back.

"I wish I could tell him.." Piper began.

"..that we are trying to save him." Leo finished for Piper.

_it's easier to run_

_if I could change I would_

_take back the pain I would_

_retrace every wrong move that I made_

"If I could take back all the pain of my life I WOULD!" Chris cried out. Then there were pinkish orbs in front of him and an Elder appeared. "Would you?" He asked.

"Yes." Chris replied with tears in his eyes.

"Good. We need someone to tell the Charmed ones that there's a demon trying to take the world over. We need them to fight it. Problem is they're to busy trying to save you and to busy morning. You will be able to go there, warn them, and help them fight this great evil. Then you will return to where ever you belong after death. Do we have a deal?" The Elder explained.

"Yes" Chris answered. The elder waved his hand and Chris disappeared.

it's easier to go

_if I could change I would_

_take back the pain I would_

_retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_if I could_

_stand up and take the blame I would_

_I would take all the shame to the grave_

"Ok lets try this spell" Piper suggested. but before they started blue and gold orbs appeared in front of them.

"Chris?" Piper asked.

* * *

TBC

So please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Don't Stay The fight

Sorry I didn't update for a really long time but I had school and that sort of stuff. But I finally got on so here's more. Oh ya and thanks Buffy Summmers for da help.

Title: Nobody's Listening

Summery: This is my first song fic. Chris tries to warn the sisters of an upcoming attack.

Disclaimer: I don't own

* * *

Chapter four: Don't Stay/The fight

_sometimes I_

_need to remember just to breath_

_sometimes I_

_need you to stay away from me_

Piper walked up to Chris to hug him but he stepped away.

"I'm not here permanently. I'm just here to tell you there's a great evil trying to take over. I'm allowed to stay here and help you out until it's gone." Chris said walking over to the Book of Shadows. Everyone just looked at each other.

_sometimes I'm_

_in disbelief I didn't know_

_somehow I_

_need you to go_

_don't stay_

_forget our memories_

_forget our possibilities_

"Why can't you stay permanently?" Piper asked, "Won't you at least let us try to keep you here?"

"No. Forget it. I'm here until the demons vanquished." Chris replied.

"Well do you have any info on it?" Paige asked.

"Only that he's very strong and probly will attack us before we find him."

"Ok. Well let's prepare some potions." Paige suggested. Everyone left except Chris and Paige. Chris was looking through the Book of Shadows and Paige seen an opportunity. She ran up and hugged Chris. He didn't have time to move away. He reluctantly hugged her back. When they parted Paige teased, "Got ya."

"Ya. Ya. Just don't tell anyone else." Chris said not wanting to get to close to anyone. Paige agreed and went down to help the others with the potion.

_what you were changing me into_

_just give me myself back and_

_don't stay_

_forget our memories_

_forget our possibilities_

Paige walked into the kitchen to find Piper and Phoebe in the kitchen with ten bottles so far and working on more.

"Where's Leo?" She wondered out loud.

"He went up there to see if he could find anything." Phoebe answered.

"Oh, ok can I help?" Paige asked.

"Sure. Come on." Piper waved towards the potion cabinet, "Have a fun time experimenting."

"Ok. But if something blows up you told me to experiment." Paige remarked

"Just use caution." Phoebe told her.

"Caution. Got it." Paige commented. Chris came in the room looking defeted.

"Hey Chris." Piper greeted.

"Nothing. It could be any demon that's powerful." Chris replied.

"Hello to you too." Paige muttered.

"Ya. Whatever. So where's Leo?" Chris replied.

"Up there." Piper simply answered.

_take all your faithlessness with you_

_just give me myself back and_

_don't stay_

_sometimes I_

_feel like I trusted you too well_

After several more potions were made everyone headed into the living room with potions in their pockets. They were perfectly prepared. Or so they thought. A girl flamed in in front of them. She was tall and skinny with tan skin. She had long gold like blond hair and deep blue eyes. Her outfit of all leather looked like Cat woman's costume without the mask and claws. But she did have a whip that she held in her right hand, ready to strike if anyone got too close. She made a gold like mist around her that only lasted for about a second. Unknown to the Charmed ones, the same mist had gone around Chris as well.

"Chris! Through potions!" Paige commanded. But Chris just stood and stared at the girl.

"Chris!" Paige tried again but with again no response.

"Chris, sweetie, come here." The demon girl spoke in a soft, beautiful voice. Chris walked up as asked and the Charmed ones stopped tossing potions so that they wouldn't hurt him.

"Chris! What has gotten into you?!" Piper scolded.

_sometimes I_

_just feel like screaming at myself_

_sometimes I'm_

_in disbelief I didn't know_

_somehow I_

_need to be alone_

"LEO!" Piper shouted.

"What's the trouble?" He asked as he orbed in. Again there was a gold mist around the girl and this time Leo. The girls noticed the mist around Leo.

"Leo...You need to help us get Chris away from the demon. He won't budge." Paige encouraged.

"And I can see why." Leo commented.

"LEO!" Piper angrily shouted.

"You can stay there. I like this one better." the demon said stroking Chris' hair.

"I'll do anything you want." Chris told her.

"As will I." Leo added.

"Snap out of it!" Phoebe shouted.

"No." Chris snapped.

"I'll come back for you later Christopher." the demon said flaming out.

"Whoa. What happened?" Chris said as he fell.

Piper ran up to him. "Are you ok?" She asked in a motherly way.

"Ya. Ya, I'm just really dizzy. I'll be fine." He answered.

"I'll second on the being dizzy thing." Leo commented as he swayed from side to side, "What happened?"

"You two, well especially Chris, were going to run off with a demon." Paige said in a sarcastic tone.

Piper helped Chris stand and led him to the kitchen. Everyone else followed.

_don't stay_

_forget our memories_

_forget our possibilities_

_what you were changing me into_

_just give me myself back and_

_don't stay_

"Ok Paige, go get the book and look up that demon. Phoebe, try to think of a vanquishing potion. Leo, go up there again to see if they know anything. And I'm going to make a potion to try and keep that effect from happening again. Everyone left and did what they were told.

"What about me?" Chris wined while leaning against a wall to keep him from falling.

"Right. And you sit down." Piper said fiddling with ingredients.

"But I can help." He protested while sitting in a chair.

"Do you still feel dizzy?" Piper asked.

"A little." He responded.

"Light headed?" She continued.

"Ya but..." Chris answered.

"Headache?" She went on

"Ok. Ok. I'll stay here." Chris gave in.

"That's what I thought." Piper said adding ingredients to her potion.

_forget our memories_

_forget our possibilities_

_take all your faithlessness with you_

_just give me myself back and_

_don't stay_

'Why can't they just leave me alone!' Chris thought.

"Found it." Paige said as she started to read, "Her name is Chanterelle. Her powers are: Being invisible, Flaming in and out, Empathy/Telepathy at times, Energy balls as normal or fire balls when she's really mad, Entrancing guys with a gold mist, And controlling lightning with her whip. And the even better news is that there's no vanquishing info."

"Great. Just great." Chris commented, "And since when do girls get close to concurring the world?"

"Hey! We're girls and we're the all powerful charmed ones!" Paige defended.

"Whatever." Chris ended.

"Finished!" Piper announced. She put the small amount into a potion bottle.

"Leo!" She called.

Leo orbed in at the same time Phoebe came in. Phoebe presented a blank piece of paper with an excuse of, "I can't think of anything."

"Why'd you call me?" Leo asked.

"Here. Chris drink half then you the other." Piper told Leo. Chris drank his half and held it out for Leo, but before he could take it a small bolt of lighting came from nowhere and hit the bottle, Causing it to explode and Chris to get shocked.

"OUCH!" He yelled out feeling a strong shock.

"I'm gonna put the book back and grab some potions from upstairs." Paige yelled as she took off. Then she popped her head back in.

"Ah...Chris. Can you come with me?" she asked.

"Sure" he responded. When they got close to the top of the stairs she turned around.

"Paige, where's the book?" Chris noticed out loud.

Paige put one hand behind her back and answered, "With the real Paige."

"What do you.." Chris' question was cut short when an energy ball hit his shoulder causing him to fall backwards, down the steps. He landed sprawled out at the bottom barely awake. 'Paige' shape shifted back into Chanterelle.

"Its a shame they don't talk about that power of mine." She said to Chris then flamed out laughing.

_I don't need you anymore_

_I don't want to be ignored_

_I don't need one more day_

_of you wasting me away_

"Chris?" Piper called out as she ran towards the steps followed by Leo and Phoebe.

"Chris? Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed seeing him. She didn't see any injuries since he was laying face down. Her and Leo turned him over on his back slowly. They seen he had a pretty bad wound on his shoulder. Chris had his eyes half open.

"Chanterelle.....shape shifts...she can...." Chris weakly tried to warn them.

"Shhh. Its ok." Piper said as Leo healed him. When Leo was done he had his eyes closed.

"Leo what's wrong?" Piper asked afraid that they'd lost him again. Leo put his fingers on his neck and felt for a pulse. "He's alive. I think he just lost a lot of blood." He answered, "He should be fine." Paige came down the steps and stopped dead in her tracks when she seen everyone around Chris.

"Oh my. What happened?" She asked urgently.

"Honestly, we don't really know. But he's gonna be ok." Phoebe calmed Paige down. Chris slowly opened his eyes and regretted it later as the light gave him a headache. He tightly closed his eyes then again opened them, this time more slowly. He stared at Paige with a scared look which confused Paige.

"Are you ok?" Paige asked

"Ya. Umm Did anyone else know Chanterelle could shape shift? Because I found out the hard way." Chris answered, "That wasn't really Paige that wanted me to follow."

"Oh. Oh no. This isn't good." Phoebe stated.

"No duh." Chris sarcastically replied

_I don't need you anymore_

_I don't want to be ignored_

_I don't need one more day_

_of you wasting me away_

_with no apologies_

Just as Chris said that Chanterelle and over fifty other demons flamed, shimmered, black orbed, blinked, or used other transportations to arrive in the manor. There was a gold mist around Leo, Chris, and Chanterelle.

"Come, Chris" Chanterelle commanded with a smirk.

"Not if you were the last thing alive." Chris remarked in a bold, cocky way.

"What?! But how?! Fine. Leo, get your but over here!" She shouted, clearly furious, "Leo, kill Chris. Everyone else, ATTACK!" She then became invisible. Leo made electricity in his hand and shot it Chris. Chris didn't even attempt to get out of the way but just stood in shock as the bolt hit him and knocked him over.

"This is for your own good." Chris told Leo as he TKed him against a wall knocking him out.

A demon made a fireball and though it at Paige who sent it back at him and vanquished him.

"One down, a million to go." She quipped. An arrow was sent flying across the room at Chris. He orbed out just in time. When he orbed back in the darklighter that had killed him was standing in front of him.

"I thought I killed you already." He taunted. A fireball was sent flying at Piper. Chris redirected it so it hit the darklighter. He screamed as he was vanquished.

"Now I just evened the score." Chris commented. The charmed ones continued tossing potions, vanquishing demons left and right. All three of them had been hit at least once by something.

_don't stay_

_forget our memories_

_forget our possibilities_

_what you were changing me into_

_just give me myself back and_

_don't stay_

Chris felt something whip at his back. He turned around but didn't see anything. Then a fireball came from no place and hit his arm.

"Show yourself Chanterelle!" Chris cockily added, "Or are you too scared?!" Chanterelle appeared in front of him.

"I'm not scared of any thing." She told him, "But I feel fear from you. Yet ironically confidence to." Chris through a potion at her but she hit it with her whip.

"I knew you would do that." She said smirking. She made a fireball and through it at Chris. As an instinct he redirected it at her and hit her in the shoulder.

"I knew you would do that." He mimicked. This made her even more furious. She again lashed her whip at him, making a long cut along his stomach. He fell to his knees grabbing his stomach. Since he was hunched over she continuously whipped his back, leaving a long gash each time.

_forget our memories_

_forget our possibilities_

_take all your faithlessness with you_

"Look at Chris! Oh no! He's not gonna survive!" Piper screeched.

"I'm sorry but we're kinda surrounded!" Paige snapped back.

Chris finally orbed out after ten lashes. He orbed back in behind Chanterelle.

"Our powers are of light.

We are too strong to fight.

Kill this evil that here dwells,

Protect us Halliwells.

Vanquish now and never return in my sight.

And take with you, plans to turn the world to night." Chris recited a spell he made up on the top of his head. There was a blinding white light and the screams of demons could be heard. Piper was barely able to look at the source of it but did and found out it was coming from Chris. When the light died down the sisters seen Chris collapse. Leo started to wake up at that point. When he fully woke up he seen everyone except Chris gathered in a circle. He knew that meant that they were around Chris. He ran over.

"Leo. Can you heal Chris?" Phoebe calmly asked. He did as asked and Chris opened his eyes.

"Did it work?" Was the first thing he asked.

"Yes it did sweetie. But may I ask what spell you used? It was pretty powerful." Phoebe responded.

"Oh I just came up with a modification of the woogy man spell." Chris answered.

"Someone else besides Phoebe knows the woogy man story?" Piper asked.

"When did you modify it?" Phoebe inquisited.

"As I was saying it." He answered surprising everyone.

just give me myself back and

_don't stay_

_don't stay_

_don't stay_

"Chris heard a strange jingle. It seemed to say "Wrap it up Chris" He looked up when he heard it.

"Ok." he said, "Look I want to stay. I really do. But I cant." After saying that the elder Chris seen in limbo orbed in.

"It is time Chris. You accomplished your goal." The elder said. Chris tried to hide his tears but wasn't very successful as everyone noticed.

"I love all of you so much. Always remember that." he said as he walked up to the Elder. The elder waved his hand and Chris orbed out in blue and gold orbs. Then he left and Piper started crying.

* * *

TBC

Just one more chapter left. Please review!


	5. Somewhere I Belong Is this for the bet...

I'm soooooo sorry for taking so long. I was busy ands being extreme perfectionist with this. Still not sure if I like it, but here it is.

* * *

Chapter five: Somewhere I Belong/is this for the better?

_When this began_

_I had nothing to say_

_and I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

_I was confused_

_and I let it all out to find/that I'm_

_not the only one with these things in mind_

The next night everyone was wondering around the manor aimlessly. Soon everyone found themselves in he living room.

"It's no fare. Chris didn't disserve this." Piper cried.

"I know. I know." Leo said trying trying comfort her.

_inside of me_

_but all the vacancy words revealed_

_is the only thing I got left to feel_

_nothing to lose_

_just stuck/hollow and alone_

_and the fault is my own_

_and the fault is my own_

"She's right. And If I didn't destroy the flower he would still be here." Paige blamed herself.

"No its not your fault. You didn't mean to." Phoebe stated.

"And we don't know if that would've worked anyway." Leo added.

"But I messed it up. The perfect plan, ruined because of me." Paige said leaving the room

_I want to heal_

_I want to feel_

_what I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go all the pain I've held so long_

_erase all the pain till it's gone_

Paige walked in the bathroom with a small knife.

"It's all my fault. I deserve to be punished. I need to be punished." Paige muttered to herself. She looked at the knife again and tested to see how sharp it was with her finger. she sucked on it as it bled. It was sharp enough.

_I want to heal_

_I want to feel_

_like I'm close to something real_

_I want to find something I've wanted all along_

_somewhere I belong_

She took the knife and slowly slit her wrists. she didn't flinch from the pain. She put her wrists over the sink and let the blood drip.

"I deserve this. I deserve this." Paige muttered to herself over and over again.

"If I didn't screw up Chris would be here." She continued

_and I've got nothing to say_

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face_

_I was confused_

_looking everywhere/only to find that its_

_not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_

Chris walked over to a pure white bench and sat on it.

'Everything's pure white here.' Chris thought as a girl walked past him, looking at him oddly. He, just like everyone else, was dressed in all white. He had made it to the afterlife with the help of the elder. But something just didn't feel right.

_so what I am_

_what do I have but negativity_

_cause I can't justify the_

_way everyone's looking at me_

_nothing to lose_

_just stuck/hollow and alone_

_and the fault is my own_

_and the fault is my own_

Yet another person walked by Chris and looked at him oddly. Chris had had enough. But he couldn't really do anything about it.

"I swear if one more person looks at me oddly..." Chris started and as if on cue a group of people walked by, most of them staring at him.

"would someone just tell me what's going on?" Chris whispered. The group stopped in front of him.

"Do you know what he's making a Charmed One do?" One asked the rest

_I want to heal_

_I want to feel_

_what I thought was never real_

_I want to let go all the pain I've felt so long_

_erase all the pain till it's gone_

"Yea. The youngest one is cutting herself." another answered and the group kept moving.

'Aunt Paige? She would never...' Chris thought to himself. But then he realized that no matter what truly happened she would blame herself.

"Oh God no." Chris quietly whispered. He had a habit of blaming himself too and he was defiantly calling this one, his fault.

_I want to heal_

_I want to feel_

_like I'm close to something real_

_I want to find something I've wanted all along_

_somewhere I belong_

By now everyone had left the living room. Piper flipped through the B.O.S.

"Didn't vanquish him." Piper said to her self, "Or that one." She went down stairs, grabbed her coat, and went outside.

"There's gotta be a demon for me too kill somewhere. Anywhere. I gotta kill a demon." She said as she walked aimlessly around in dark alleys.

_I will never know_

_myself until I do this on my own_

_and I will never feel_

_anything else until my wounds are healed_

Paige continued to watch the blood drip down into the sink.

"Its not your fault. you didn't do anything wrong." She thought she heard Chris say. But when she looked around there was no one there.

"I have to do this." Paige said. She could have sworn she heard someone sigh in defeat. She decided to just ignore it.

_I will never be_

_anything till I break away from me_

_and I will break away_

_I'll find myself today_

Leo orbed 'up there' in front of a council of elders. Pretty much all of them disagreed with what Leo was saying. He was pleading his case. His case to bring Chris back.

"He IS needed. The Charmed Ones aren't ready for him to be gone yet. He was teaching them the importance of there wiccan duties. With him gone now, they WILL stray from their duty as the Charmed Ones and that will give evil a huge upper hand on things." Leo agued.

_I want to heal_

_I want to feel_

_what I thought was never real_

_I want to let go all the pain I've felt so long_

_erase all the pain till it's gone_

Phoebe came into the living room with the B.O.S. and sat on the couch.

"That's it. Magic has made us loose everyone close to us. I'm gonna find a way to bind my powers. I don't want them anymore." she said flipping through the pages.

"I will not loose anyone else because of magic." she added.

_I want to heal_

_I want to feel_

_like I'm close to something real_

_I want to find something I've wanted all along_

_somewhere I belong_

Piper found what she was looking for in a cave. There was a demon, standing with an energy ball. It made motion to through it. It did and Piper dodged. This wasn't gonna be easy.

_I want to heal_

"so you see, we need Chris back. We won't survive without him." Leo made his closing statement. All the elders slowly nodded in agreement.

_I want to feel like I'm_

Piper stared down at the ashes in the cave.

'This won't bring your son back.' a voice inside of her said. She fell to her knees, sobbing.

_somewhere I belong_

Paige finished bandaging her wrists.

"Stupid voice." She commented as she made them tighter

_I want to heal_

Phoebe finally found something.

"Take away all my power..." she started but was stopped by a loud thud in the attic

_I want to feel like I'm_

_somewhere I belong_

Chris slowly got himself up from the face down position he landed in the attic. He blinked a few time and realized he was in his normal cloths again. He looked around. As realization dawned on him he exclaimed'

"Yes! I'm back! I'm alive!!!"

* * *

The end

Tell me how you liked it!


End file.
